international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Xiomara Calderón Zapata
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Xiomara Leandra Calderón Zapata She prefers her real name, Xiomara, but some people at IAM struggle with it, and so at school, she goes by Zia for sake of not having to spell her name 4 times. Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Popayán, Cauca, Colombia Birth date: Character date of birth ''' February 2 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood (Supposedly Pure-Blood) Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Mariana "Ana" Zapata Araya Father: Name, Santiago Calderón de Olmo Siblings: Felipe Calderón Zapata (13 years older) Jesús Calderón Zapata (Jesús, 12 years older) Francisca Calderón Zapata (9 years older) Azucena Calderón Zapata (7 years older) Miguel Calderón Zapata (4 years older) Other important figures: Lupe de Olmo Romero (Paternal grandmother) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Xiomara Leandra is the 6th child in her family. First her brothers Felipe and Jesús, then her sisters Francisca and Azucena, then her brother Miguel. Then Xiomara. They took care of her plenty well in the physical sense; they feed her and schooled her and did everything parents are supposed to do that you can put your finger on. But emotionally she was ignored, and swept to the side. They barely noticed her, and when they said anything to her it was always always, "Silencio Xiomara, los adultos están hablando," or "Ir a jugar Xiomara, estamos hablando con tu hermano," or "¡Xiomara! ¡Deja de ser un mocoso!" And by the time Xiomara was 5 or so, she stopped trying. Why bother? So she'd stay in her room, playing quietly, or dressing up the clothes that were hand-me-downs from her sisters that didn't quite fit her yet. When she was 8, Xiomara decided that if she just waiting around for someone to notice her, quiet as a mouse, it was no wonder that no one was. If she wanted to be noticed, she had to do something to make it happen. So she started acting out. Her parents noticed, but it did no good. They just punished her, and then went back to ignoring her. But little Xiomara was so desperate, some attention was better than nothing. This went on for month. Their punishment wasn't working, so they decided to send her to live with Santiago's mother, Lupe. Xiomara was in tears. She'd done it all to get their attention, and now they were sending her away; they were passing her off to her grandmother because they either couldn't handle it or didn't care enough too. But before long, Xiomara grew close to her and Lupe became the parent Xiomara had never had. Lupe cared, she noticed. During her time there, Xiomara grew bolder and more confidant. It was Lupe's idea for Xiomara to go to IAM. She said it would be good for Xiomara to start some new, where everyone didn't think of her as Felipe, Jesús, Francisca, Azucena and Miguel's little sister from the moment they met her, and if she went to the same school as her siblings, that's what people would think, undeniably. Xiomara liked this idea, so Lupe talked to her parents, and they agreed to sending her abroad to IAM. So Lupe began teaching Xiomara basic magic so she'd have a good foundation once she got there, and talked her friend's daughter, who spoke English, into to teach Xiomara. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Affectionate, Persistent, Dynamic Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Emotionally Needy, Difficult, Short-Sighted Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Xiomara is confident in the normal sense of the word. Lupe taught her to be confident, and acting confident is the only way Xiomara has survived at school. And it's half-true. But in the other half is still a lonely little girl who just wants to be consisted a member of her own family. And when something bad happens, or when she'd upset, she goes back to the place she was when she was 9, when put her on the bus and sent her to her grandmother and — in her eyes anyways — unloved, unwanted, who's own parents didn't even care enough to keep her. Xiomara is spirited, and a taste for fun and elegance (She likes glamor, but doesn't particularly value it). She loves excitement and attention. She thinks the world should be intriguing an loud. And at the end of the day, Xiomara wants people to notice her. She wants people to care about her. She's sick of being ignored and overlooked and pushed to the side. She'll go to great lengths to avoid talking about her family, but she does consider it sad, with her the victim. And she pretends she's putting it behind her, but really she's lying, partly to herself, about it, and actually feels that as the victim she deserves something — what that is is unclear. But much as she feels bad for herself, she lives at a fast pace, to keep ahead of thinking about it. And in her haze she's often headless and oblivious, hurting others without thinking, or realizing it, or caring. And she can be manipulative too. Her mood swings dramatically and unpredictably. She can go from the verge of tears to joyful, with all her worries forgotten, in two minutes. And she can go from laughing to angry and sullen in even less time than that. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Xiomara's dark wavy hair falls just past her shoulders. Her eyes match her hair, and convey her mood, sparking when she's happy, steely cold when she'd mad, and dull and flat when she's hopeless. Student or Graduate: Xiomara is a student at IAM, 7th year Roleplayed by: Username Rabbitty Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 03:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved